


The Skeletons Angel

by J_Demi



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: All the sanszs are adorable, But frisk is here, Embarrassed Reader, Mostly to tease you, Multi, Plenty of Fluff, Reader aint frisk, Reader can sing, Readers gender can be whatever dude~, Reverse Harem, Swimsuits, all of le sanszs want a piece of reader, its like high school musical all up in here, lover dovey stuff happens, pool day, super blushy reader, unexpected singing, welp hope ya'll enjoy this short trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Demi/pseuds/J_Demi
Summary: Today is the day, the day of a huge fun pool party with all of your favorite skeletons! (Plus some other humans and monsters) The day has been going well with everyone having fun splashing in the gigantic pool that Toriel and Asgore (the classics) own, that is until one of the adorable children there decided to request you to sing a song. Now you're left as a blushing mess.Hope ya'll enjoy this, I was just imagining this scene while listening to Everybody's Angel by Down With Webster and I couldn't NOT share it, it was too adorable!





	The Skeletons Angel

  Years have past since the Barrier has been destroyed, with Monster being able to escape their prison and rejoin the surface along with successfully earning their freedom and rights as equal beings with humans, things just seemed like a fairytale dream come true. When the news first reported about the existence of Monster there was no way you could say that you weren't  skeptical at first, with how technology allows to create realistic yet false imagery now-a-days it was hard to tell what was truly reality and what was made-up, but when the news didn't stop. When information about Monsters kept growing and growing, and actually seeing them with your own eyes. To say you were shocked was an understatement. 

  There was just so many Monsters; with a lot having varying and confusing backgrounds. For example some where rough around the edges and suspicious of most who interact with them while others were open and care-free, or some had struggled with a food-shortage leaving them starving and resorting to other... darker means for nutrition while others involved most of their actions and choices with dancing, they FIGHT by dancing. It was rather strange and peculiar until you finally cornered Sans, or what the other skeletons like to call him Classic, and had him explain things to you. The concept of the Multiverse theroy being true and under a freak accident, due to a certain lazy skeleton(s), had some of the alternate universes merge with Classics universe was honestly baffling and you probably wouldn't of believed a single word if the proof was not infront of your eyes with the mere existence of Blueberry and the others.

  Despite the craziness of it all, you can't help but be glad for such an accident. Be glad that the Monsters were freed and that it wasn't all fake propaganda on the news. 

  You gaze out to the enormous pool Tori and Asgore owned, breaking from your mental monologue and now observing your favorite skeletons that you've grown oh so very close to over the years. " Someones returned from La La Land," looking up to who spoke, your eyes meet the one of your Human friends Jenny. " Ah, Sorry how long was I out of it?" 

  Chuckling, Jenny sat down next to you on one of the many plush seats surrounding the pool and hands you a can of your favorite soda," Long enough for me to high-tail my way to the cooler and get us a couple of drinks." You smile and thank her as you accept the drink from her hands. "Sooo, what were you thinking about," Jenny asks with curiosity clear in her voice, she was always extremely curious no matter how small the matter might be.

  "Just thinking about the day the Barrier broke and how glad I'm able to meet all these amazing people," you sighed happily as Jenny hums thoughtfully in agreement. "Yeah," she sighs out, looking to the monsters and human children playing in the pool," I can't even imagine walking out of my apartment and not seeing a single monster on the sidewalk or in any of the stores."

  "No kidding," you agreed as the two of you fell into a companionable silence, sipping your drinks and watching the others enjoying the day out in the sun. Well, most are, Lust is messing around with Red again and he looks close to dusting the sinful skeley. Giggling you shout to Red and Lust to 'play nice'. "sweetheart, ya got ta be kidding me, i ain't playin' nice with this sack of shi-," Red starts to sweat nervously as he sees multiple Toriels glare at him in warning,"-oot when he ain't respectin' my personal space!" 

  "come on, aren't we all here to have fun?~ come on~ lets 'play nice' like Love wants us to," Lust purrs as he leans more into Reds personal bubble. "I DON'T WANT TA BE A PART OF YER KINDA FUN AND- **SWEETHEART WOULD YOU STOP LAUGHING AND HELP A GUY OUT FOR ONCE!"** You couldn't help your laughter as Red has to press his arms against Lust to prevent him from getting any closer but looks dangerously close to being pinned to the ground where they are sitting near the pools edge.

  The whole scene was too hilarious and you can hear Jenny starting to break into laughter as you try and calm yourself down enough to talk, noticing the other skeletons were also either watching in amusement or disgust," Alright Lusty I think you've tortured Edge Lord enough." Hearing Lust give out a silent 'Awww' as he pouts and gets off of the edgy skeleton who quickly takes the chance to get as far away from him as possible.

  With a few more giggles escaping from you, you feel a small tug on your swimsuit. Looking to the source of the tugging you see Frisk smiling up at you as they sign to you while Kara, who stood nervously behind them with their already pink cheeks flushing more, begins to translate for you. You've recently been trying to learn sign language for these adorable little ones but its been a bit difficult and you have been learning fairly slow. "Frisk is asking if you could sing us a song," Kara says quietly after Frisk has finished signing. Your face flushes a little, even though you do sing and often with Jenny it still is kinda embarrassing to sing infront of people, but for these lil guys you would do it in a heartbeat just to see their excited smiles. 

  "I think I can make an arrangement," you wink at them playfully as one giggles while the other simply gives you an amused smile,"Hey, Jenny, wanna sing with me? We got a couple of fans waiting with bated breath to hear us." Jenny giggles and looks over to the children, which you just now noticed that you have attained a tiny crowd of Human and Monster children alike,"I see why not, which song should we sing?"

  Both you and your friend look away thoughtfully until you hear Jenny snap her fingers exclaiming 'ah hah' as she turns to you."How about 'Bang A Drum'," she looks to you expectantly while you raise your eyebrow at her. "The one by Selena Gomez," you questioned as she nodded violently," Hm, alright then, do you have your phone so we can get the karaoke version of the song?" Looking around her, Jenny notices that her phones near the grill with Asgore, who was preparing a big meal for everyone. "Give me a quick second," she says as she rushes to acquire the device.

  Walking back to you and your mini crowd, Jenny prepares the karaoke version of the song," Whenever you're ready," she says cheerfully as she sits back next to you. Smiling, you clear up your throat, Jenny following suit, and nod to Jenny to start the song. As you begin to sing along side Jenny you start to lose yourself to the music, eventually gaining enough excited energy to get up and pull Jenny up with you to dance with the song as if you were on a stage. The children ate it up as  some have ended up giggling and watching on while many joined you in dancing along with the song.

  Too caught up in the song, you don't notice that the majority of the skeletons have stopped what they were doing and are now watching you, adoration and love evident in their eye lights. The skeletons have all wanted you for a long while now, all of their Souls collectively calling out to yours. What was suprising was that your Soul calls out to them too, ALL of them. When this was first discovered there had been a lot of disputes and fighting for who got to keep you for themselves as their Mate. Things were pretty hellish in the skeleton household until Lust, who had been oddly quiet during the whole ordeal, spoke up,"Why don't we all just...share them?"

  This one statement had the whole househould stop and think, it wasn't unheard of for a person to have more than one lover, it was just very rare. The residents took some months thinking it out, thinking about what rules would have to be placed to keep things fair for everyone, on if it was even possible, if you would even consider such a relationship. Though all of it led to this day, the day that you would be forever grateful for the rest of your mortal life.

  You would also be forever embarrassed and whenever you'd think back to that day there would be no stop to the blush that would spread across your face, but that's beside the point.

  Song coming to an end, you sing out the last night while the children applauded and jumped around in excitement. Frisk hugged you tightly and only had let you go to sign excitedly up at you. Looking to Kara to see if they caught any of that, they blush and look away," Frisk said 'Sing another one Auncle'." 

  "Auncle?"

  Frisk responds only with more excited signing, which results in you looking to Kara expectingly."They said 'Aren't you gonna marry the Sans's?," chocking on your own spit your face light up with a bright red, unable to find words. "Wha-Who-Why," your incomprehensible babbling was interrupted by Jennys laughing causing you to look towards the pool and see the very skeletons Frisk was talking about as flushed as you were. You drop your face into your hands as your face gets impossibley more red than before,"these kids are gonna be the death of me." 

  "Aw, come on its not that bad, besides don't the kids want to hear another song," Jenny pats your back as you groan, giving a secretive wink to the skeletons," How a bout I start the song then?" Her only response was more groaning from you. She chuckles as she begins to sing after putting the karaoke version of the song she's singing on play, making sure to blast it as loud as she could.

" _White dress, black tie; this place about to blow and your the dynamite,"_ she pulls your hands away from your face,"  _Your friends know all of them come around everybody needs a guardian."_ When the next lyrics come up you're surprised to hear the deep yet smooth voice of Classic singing behind you instead of the soft tones of your friend causing you to whip around to him.

" _I'm through feeling lost cause I found you  
The people around you surround you," _Classic brushes his hand on your arm as he nears turning you to face the others," _(Just like the halo on your head),"_ he kisses your forehead before spinning you around to fall against someone elses ribs.

Looking up as he starts singing you notice that its Hip Hop," _You're everybody's angel,"_ he spins you out and are caught by Red who presses your back against his ribs, singing against your neck," _everybody's angel, everybody's,"_ Red turns you enough to kiss your cheek, making you blush even more than you already are," _angel in disguise."_

  You're quickly swept away into the long arms of G," _You're everybody's angel,"_ your stolen by Blackberry, " _everybody's angel, everybody's angel in disguise,"_ yelping your tossed into Lusts lap in the pool," _You can make a dark room turn to light, you can build this whole place back to life,"_ Blueberry approaches your left,taking that hand to kiss the back of it, hearts replacing the stars in his eyelights," _You're everybody's angel,"_ your hair gets ruffled from the right as you hear Ink sing _,"everybody's angel, everybody's angel,"_ the three harmonize until Raven swoops you out of the water and sits across the pool with you.

_"Black dress fits right it's your world you'd be having it all nice  
Me too that's what I like; your silhouette's the cigarette and I'm the light," _Reaper appears to your left next to Raven singing with him _,"_ _I'm through feeling lost cause I found you_  
The people around you surround you  
(Just like the halo on your head)

And like that you kept getting passed around to other skeletons as they sing their part, getting more shocked when one raps a large portion until eventually your sat between Horror and Sci, facing all of the previous skeletons as they collectively sing _,_

_"_ _But when will you be my...  
(When will you be my... angel in disguise)."_

Song ending, the skeletons all pant as they watch your reaction while you, well, your starting to believe that you can die from your own blush. You squeak as you take in all of the skeletons you adore so much, who've put all this work into choreographing this and most likely getting singing lessons as you never heard them sing before. There was no stopping the tears that sprang forth. Those skeletons, bless their Souls, all panicked at the sight of your tears and attempted to comfort you causing you to giggle.

  You were able to gather enough strength and look up to them all through the tears in your eyes as you shouted yes to them, the biggest smile sweeping over your face.

 

 

 

_Off in the distance Frisk and the others were cheering and talking about how great their wedding will be and how much cake they'll get to eat while Jenny watched her friend proudly, pulling out her phone to snap more pictures._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy this! I also hope things didn't get too confusing, sorry for the skeleboys not doing all that much but i hope ya'll liked this cute lil fic as much as i had when i was imagining it. Welp see ya laterz dudez~


End file.
